One Night Only
by Such A Fckn Lady
Summary: **YAOI** **SMUT** Jakotsu/Inuyasha **A bit dirty** SUMMARY: Inuyasha was special, all right, Normally, he'd have to hack someone up to get this excited…but Inuyasha was just so sexy *ONE-SHOT*


**One Night Only**

Jakotsu was spying on Inuyasha in a bush, watching as Inuyasha bathed in a lake It was just after Renkotsu attempted to kill his friends, but Inuyasha managed to save them. He was given orders to find and kill the priestess Kagome, but he didn't care about any of that. He just wanted to see his beloved Inuyasha.

Jakotsu was surprised at how _nice_ Inuyasha's body was. He lifted his red robe to reveal a nice, tone set of abs and a strong chest. Jakotsu found himself salivating. He wanted to cut that perfect body to bits, but he also wanted to hold that perfect body in his arms, or to be held by him. Jakotsu felt himself grow hard as he watched Inuyasha descend into the water. Inuyasha was special, all right. Normally, he'd have to hack someone up to get this excited…but Inuyasha was just so damn sexy.

Jakotsu shook his head and smacked his cheeks. "Pull yourself together, Jakotsu! You have a job to do!" he thought to himself.

Inuyasha emerged from the water, droplets sliding down his chest and stomach until it reached the body of water at his waist. Jakotsu gulped, wanting to see more of his tantalizing body. Why did he have to be so cute?

"Come on out! I'd know that stench anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted suddenly.

"Damn it!" he cursed, jumping out of the bush with his weapon in hand. "I'd totally forgotten about that keen sense of smell."

"Whatever. Just what the hell do you think you're doing, anyway, Jakotsu? I don't think Naraku cares if I'm bathing or not."

Jakotsu shrugged. "I didn't know that you'd be bathing, Inuyasha. I was just given orders to find and kill you and your friends!"

He attacked Inuyasha without warning, his snake-like weapon striking at the half-breed as he stood in the water. Inuyasha dodged it, leaping out of the water and landing next to his Tetsuaiga.

Inuyasha stood in front of him at the ready, the Tetsuaiga fully transformed, and water dripping off of his fully naked body. Jakotsu was speechless as his weapon retracted, the many blades falling all around him.

"What's the matter, Jakotsu? Lost your nerve?"

The mercenary gulped as he retracted his weapon correctly. God, Inuyasha was gorgeous! He couldn't help but eye the half-breed's manhood and notice that he was well endowed. Jakotsu was fully erect, now. He felt himself about to drool and at the same time his mouth felt dry. Why'd he have to be naked? Why'd he have to be _wet_ and naked? His breathing was a bit heavier and he began to sweat. He wiped his forehead of the sheen. This was going to be difficult.

Inuyasha smirked. "You like what you see?"

Jakotsu blinked. "What?! What are you talking abou –"

"Judging from that smell, I'd say that you _do_." Inuyasha laughed as he held the Tetsuaiga over his shoulder, giving Jakotsu a full view of his member.

"How did he figure out…" Jakotsu looked down and noticed a small pool of liquid making his robe wet. His cum was starting to spill out…damn that half-breed! He glared at Inuyasha for doing this to him. He'd pay dearly for –

"Get on your knees, specter," Inuyasha ordered, smirking.

Jakotsu's breath hitched. Was he serious? What was he planning on doing? Was he going to die at the hands of a naked half-demon?

"I said on your knees!"

Jakotsu dropped immediately. How could he deny Inuyasha anything when he looked like that? His weapon slipped out of his moist palm as Inuyasha approached him confidently, as if he were showing off his large package. Inuyasha was hard, now. Jakotsu didn't think it could get any bigger, but Inuyasha's manhood was swollen.

He grabbed Jakotsu by the back of the head. "Now, I'll ask you again, Jakotsu. You like what you see?"

Despite the strong grip Inuyasha had on his hair, Jakotsu was able to nod.

"I want an answer!"

"Yes!"

"Good," Inuyasha laughed. "Open your mouth."

Jakotsu did as he was told, and Inuyasha shoved his throbbing member into his mouth.

"Suck it," he demanded, and Jakotsu did as he was told.

Inuyasha threw his head back as Jakotsu worked his tongue along the hardened shaft. Inuyasha gripped the back of his head tighter, pumping in and out of his mouth. Jakotsu was able to taste a bit of his cum, loving how sweet it was. His hands made their way to Inuyasha's ass, squeezing it. He loved how firm it was! He pushed, forcing Inuyasha's dick farther down his throat.

Inuyasha began grunting, pumping faster, spurring Jakotsu on. He began sucking harder and slurping, groaning when Inuyasha's claws gripped his hair and forced his member to slide down his throat. He began massaging Inuyasha's ass as his a bit more of his sperm seeped out. He licked it up and swallowed it greedily before taking his dick back into his mouth. Jakotsu began salivating, making Inuyasha's dick slide on his tongue and down his throat easier. He slurped it up and let it get wet again, taking it out of his mouth to lick up and down the shaft, making it moist.

He took one hand and cupped Inuyasha's balls, massaging them as he took more and more of his dick into his mouth, letting his saliva moisten it before slurping it up again. His mouth moved from his shaft to his balls, licking them before taking those into his mouth and sucking hungrily. He moaned as Inuyasha tightened his grip on his hair, pulling at his scalp.

"You're good at this, Jakotsu," Inuyasha groaned.

Jakotsu took his other hand and slid it under his robe, grabbing his member and stroking it furiously. Inuyasha was such a turn on, taking control like this. He'd never been dominated before. He was so close to cumming. He put Inuyasha's manhood back into his mouth, licking it up and down before taking it back in wholly, moaning even more when Inuyasha began pumping hard and fast.

Jakotsu threw his head back and groaned, his speed spilling all over his hand and pooling underneath him as he came. Inuyasha smirked.

"You're done? That's funny. 'Cause I'm not."

Inuyasha kicked Jakotsu over, who fell on his back.

"Inuyasha…"

"Take off your robes and turn over on all fours."

"Wha –"

"Don't make me tell you again!"

Jakotsu nodded and stripped his bottom half, revealing his now limp dick.

"Turn over, now," he ordered sternly, and Jakotsu did as he was told.

Inuyasha positioned himself behind Jakotsu, grabbing a hold of his hips. His manhood brushed against Jakotsu's skin.

"What's the matter, Jakotsu? You don't seem so happy to see me, anymore."

Inuyasha forced himself inside him, and Jakotsu whimpered in pleasure.

"Don't worry, Jakotsu. I'll have you cumming again in no time."

He began slowly grinding inside of Jakotsu, working his hips back and forth while keeping a steady hold of his hips, keeping himself deep inside of Jakotsu.

Jakotsu moaned in pleasure. He felt his manhood growing, again. Having Inuyasha inside of him…it felt so amazing. He could cum just from that, he felt so good. Inuyasha began working his hips in circular motions, his manhood hitting every wall.

"Uh…Inuyasha…" Jakotsu groaned.

He began matching Inuyasha's thrusts, working his hips to match Inuyasha's movements. Inuyasha began pumping harder, his claws scratching at his skin as he grabbed his hips harder. He grunted with every pump, pulling at Jakotsu's hips to push himself in deeper.

"You're so tight…" he moaned, licking his lips.

He grabbed Jakotsu's ponytail, pulling his hair with every thrust. Jakotsu cried out in pleasure. Inuyasha snickered, using his other hand to smack his ass.

"Shit!" Jakotsu gasped. Inuyasha smacked his ass again.

Jakotsu backed up, taking more of Inuyasha's throbbing manhood into him, groaning at the feel of it.

"Back it up more."

Jakotsu did as he was told. Inuyasha pushed himself in further still before he began thrusting into him once more. His pace quickened. Jakotsu could feel Inuyasha's cum seeping into him. It made his member slide easier. Inuyasha rammed into him furiously, growling, nearing a climax of his own.

Jakotsu began stroking his member, again, matching pace with Inuyasha's. He could feel he was about to explode again. It felt as if it would be more violent than the first. Inuyasha held on to his ass, squeezing it, smacking it as his pace became fast and sporadic.

"This feels amazing…" he whispered, grabbing Jakotsu's hips.

He pulled Jakotsu towards him, making him go in as deep as he could go, slamming into him before pulling back and doing it again. Jakotsu cried out once more, his manhood throbbing in his palm, cum spilling onto his fingers.

"Shit…shit…shit…" he kept whispering, moaning when his ass was smacked again.

Inuyasha laughed and did it once more before putting his hands back on Jakotsu's hips.

"Inuyasha…oh, Inuyasha…" he groaned.

He smacked Jakotsu's ass again, his claws dragging across his skin. Jakotsu grasped at the grass beneath him, his body quivering as he cried out. Inuyasha grabbed his thighs and pulled them apart, squeezing them as he pulled Jakotsu closer to him, ramming into him repeatedly, his cum making his manhood slide in the tight opening smoothly.

"Yes…oh, God, yes…" Jakotsu cried, squeezing his dick, clenching himself around Inuyasha's member.

"That's good, Jakotsu. Keep it just like this," Inuyasha ordered, quickening his pace once more.

Jakotsu clenched and unclenched quickly, and Inuyasha grunted and growled at the feel of it, smacking Jakotsu's ass in response.

"Oh shit, that's good," Inuyasha moaned, his pace slowing down as his thrusts became harder. "Just like that…yeah…"

Jakotsu began working his hips faster, craving a quicker pace. Inuyasha stopped.

"Oh, that's how you want it, specter?"

Jakotsu nodded.

"Answer me!"

"Yes, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Tighten it up for me."

Inuyasha grabbed Jakotsu's ponytail and went to work.

"Inuyasha!" he cried out in ecstasy, his body collapsing, leaving his ass in the air.

He rammed into Jakotsu, using his hair as leverage, pumping in and out of him violently. Jakotsu groaned in pleasure, cumming violently as his body trembled, his sperm covering his hand.

"Shit…oh shit…" Inuyasha groaned as he pulled his hair tighter, pushing himself in as deep as he could go before he came inside Jakotsu, his cum filling him up and seeping out.

Inuyasha panted a bit, staying still for a moment before pulling out. Jakotsu collapsed his entire body onto the ground, exhausted.

Inuyasha stood up and took a quick dip in the lake before getting out and putting on his clothes. Jakotsu stayed where he was.

"You know, Inuyasha," he began, "I'm going to have to kill you for taking advantage of me like that."

"Heh…am I taking advantage if you wanted it to happen?" Inuyasha smirked as he sheathed his sword.

Jakotsu chuckled. "No…I guess not. I didn't expect it to happen like this, though. _I_ normally dominate my prey."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You're a fool if you think you could _ever_ dominate me."

Jakotsu hoisted himself up to look at the half-breed. "So…where do we go from here?"

"I don't give a damn about what you do. I'm going back to my friends."

"But you know I'll come after you. The Band of Seven has been contracted to kill you and your friends."

"As if I'd ever let you do that. I'll let you go for now, Jakotsu. But if you try and harm Kagome or the others, I swear I'll kill you."

Jakotsu watched as Inuyasha walked away. He lied back down once he was out of sight.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" he thought to himself, thinking back to moments ago.

It was too bad he had to kill him. But still…he was glad to have had him, even if it was only for one night.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure if you can tell, but this is my first time writing a yaoi fic! I was watching Inuyasha and I got the urge to do it! I love Jakotsu, so I thought it would be perfect! Anyway, I'm sorry if it was a little too...dirty, I guess. Dirty sex is the best sex, so I thought, why not put it in a fic? Anyway, please tell me what you think and what I could improve on! I'd love to write more yaoi/yuri stories for everyone to read! ^_^


End file.
